oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lime
"... I'm only human after all." - Lime History "..." There was only darkness for quite some time. Was it a year? or a millennia? There was only the void. No form or anything to see beyond the veil, no magic to use all that was there was to contemplate. Recall a time when he was kitsune? no it was human, he was persistent on stating that. But who was he? Was he me? No. There was also a time he completely hated someone, someone? No it was a people. An entire peoples.Who were they? Kuchiku? Chishiki? It's hard to recall anything, were they his memories or someone else's? No it took some time but it was all displayed in his mind. Memories of Zil Vilemia. Memories of Kestilian Misao Kuchiku. Both had an odd way of living. Both unique in their own right. Both responding differently to suffering. One ran away and did everything he could to not look back. The other lashed out and attacked. They were similar yet so different, yet ultimately the result was the same for both. They died. Chapter 1: Zil Vilemia Zil was a frightened soul. Growing up in Shengming De Yaolan he was a no-name. For many years in his life he grew up simply as Lime, a common nickname for servants in his family he was provided that nickname due to the fact that his eyes were an odd greenish yellow and some childish mishap in the kitchen. The Vilemia family being one of the six major Clans of Sheng, they were the care takers of Tian Fa (though it was called Tiān Xià at the time), the largest mountain in Shengming De Yaolan. Lime was a simple servant. He wasn't truly ambitious nor was he playful and cheerful like other Kitsune. He was a simple individual that accepted his position in life. It wasn't until he met with Selene did his life change. A royal child of the Vilemia family she was chosen to be the next quasi-deity to ascend into the Celestial Court. In their times together they fell in love and before she 'ascended' she gave him his name. "Zil" one that had nothing but could gain everything. Wishing him the world she died in the tradition to join the Celestial Court. While the Vilemia family had inborn and incredible magic talent, the art of sacrificing a child every 500 years to the Celestial Court was a tradition passed down at the time. Thus Selene died and 'Lime' became Zil Vilemia young noble of the Vilemia family. Leaving Tiān Xià, Zil went across the oceans to Falador where he would see the rest of his days. Enjoying times and the wonders of Oustomia. There he would spend time with his loyal companion Xue Gongzhu and his Butterfly Sanctuary. His past would catch up with him with Shisshi and in a moment of desperation he found love once more in Sylvia Athenasios. But then a huge Negative energy bomb blew up Falador and him and the old-timeline along with it. Chapter 2: Kestilian Misao Kuchiku Something was amiss, when time reset the Oni-Emperor had already slain all 2 major families and had sent the Kuchiku to Oustomia. He was reborn into the young Misao boy named Kestilian. Living in one of the minor families under the Kuchiku brand, his parents died before he knew them and he grew up under his third-mother and father's care. Although he was bullied by his third-father and his cousins he was taken care and loved by his third-mother and third-sister. Incredibly book-smart and charismatic he became a teacher in order to uplift other minor families. Though in an odd twist of fate his smarts managed to get him to become a teacher for nobles. Whether it be school or court mannerisms he taught them all to the various nobles across Shengming De Yaolan. Gaining a bit of fame for himself he eventually was inaugurated and adopted straight into the Kuchiku Major Family. It wasn't until the Kuchiku Rebellion did he encounter true hardships. During the rebellion the Misao family domain was attacked by the Chishiki, even though they were innocent farmers in order to prevent the Kuchiku from receiving food rations and in order to delay Kuchiku supplies the Misao were completely eradicated. Swearing eternal vengeance Kestilian began his route to slay all the Chishiki. He began going to Oustomia, there he made various aquantences such as Hikari Shiroe and Juuna Saie. Across his time and through many adventures he met various individuals. A powerful companion randomly asked him to be an Emperor and thus he eventually settled and created the great city of Pyrrhia with the Sky Emperor Troxian G'il Dorfex. Though many heart wrenching adventures he eventually attacked Jiyu where he died with his loyal companions Hiko Moriten, Magdallah Spinerack, Yuki Feru, and his powerful creation The Cadmus. He died in the Sacking of Jiyu by the hands of a close compatriot known as Hikari Shiroe. Chapter 3: Nill Soratsu Awoken cold and alone on Tian Fa he had no recollection of anything. Who was he? He had no clue. The only thing he did notice was a figment of a name, this must have been his name. "Nill Soratsu" - one that has nothing, lost everything, and lacks anything. In a small box near him were clothes for him to wear, various ornaments that blended well and butterflies. A Jade tea-set with warm tea on the table the first thing he saw outside of this small house was a blast of Golden Astral Dragons from the coronation of Tsuchimikado Hucel-Ge Chishiki. Though he did not see the actual coronation he did witness the wonders of the Astral Dragons and their splendor. With nothing but Suzumebachi to guard him he went out to see the world and to figure out who he was. Chapter 4: Nightmares from the Past It was a fateful day, Two-Years from his awakening in Tian Fa, Lime was already wandering the world as a small time adventurer but also as a traveling Human Merchant. Though he himself was not that prominent he did have some physical skills to boot and it was there did he encounter some odd events. Traversing Oustomia on foot, one day he decided to go to the original Twin Dragon's Tavern, located in Haven, in which he met three disguised dragons. Although they were quite cocky after some discussion they hired him to go wander and visit an odd abandoned church in which he met Antonio the Clock. There he was shunted to another plane in-between time and space meeting with a young kitsune man. Forcing him into a visage of the remenants of Falador after the Negative E-Bomb which was where he died as Zil. Recovering his memories as Lime within the wiped ruins the young kitsune turned out to be Shisshi Kouketsu, a vile and tormented soul that during his un-life spent years hunting him down to bring him pain and suffering. In this life it turned out with the mix up in time, Zil never existed. Thus Selene never fell in love with him which resulted in Shisshi never growing bitter and cruel. In this life Shisshi grew up to be an honorable soldier, and when the Kuchiku Rebellion resulted in the death of the Kouketsu and Vilemia family, Shisshi joined the chishiki as a noble samurai. During his time as Kestilian Kuchiku, Shisshi was actually in the city of Jiyu during his invasion and as a result, when the Cadmus fell so did Shisshi. Forced to live an eternity in-between time and space where he regained his memories as both a cruel and evil shade or his life as a noble warrior Shisshi waited until Lime would arrive in order to atone for his past live's transgressions. Revealing this to Lime he produced a piece of the Cadmus in which Lime received his memories as Kestilian as well. But his soul had not yet been cleansed. Lime had to kill Shisshi again. Appearance Lime is white haired and consistently smiling. Almost as a courtesy to the world to know that he is a nice person as well as human the picture is quite realistic to his look. He wears a black kimono with a long over coat hanging over him, both black in nature depicted of lime-green butterflies and his own colors. His black fur scarf keeps him warm while the rest of him looks human. Personality Lime is kind and caring, though he isn't good he isn't utterly selfish. He believes in laws and trusts things to be justified. All things should be fair in life and thus he will too. Order is necessary in this chaotic world and if order were to fall apart we'd all end up killing each other. While he may seem calm and collected all the time in truth he's just as confused as anyone else. He spends his time in contemplation and enjoys the simple things in life. Friends Schnee Dal'Ttagi - a loyal companion through and through Schnee and Lime have been together for over two years being the closest of allies. His loyal 'sword' when necessary Lime value's his friendships deeply. Sylvia Athenasois - his lover, when he awoke in Tian Fa the first thing he could recall aside from a name was her face. Going out to seek her he eventually found her and they were reunited. Tora Kouketsu - a youthful assistant, upon regaining his memories he met Tora sitting at Shisshi's grave. Taking his first steps to atone Lime picked up Tora in order to assist him in rebuilding his once plentiful family name. Kaasradak The Kind - a Great Wyrm Nightmare Dragon Kaasradak isn't actually kind in many terms of the word. While he is a cocky dragon, under the intense tutelage of Lime he has now established his nest in Juuna's Floating Aviary. Now his professional mind has established itself as one that will manage all sorts of coins. Enemies This Chishiki - He has no grudges any longer. Shisshi Kouketsu - A lunatic beyond recognition, Shisshi is a fragmented soul in the new world. Ever since the time reset the Vilemia family as well as all it's long history was shunted backwards in time resulting in the death of all of the Vilemia on Tian Fa by the hands of the Oni-Emperor. Regaining his memories he is indebted to the Kouketsu. Aspirations Get Money. Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active Category:Sheng